Dreams of Dean, Songs of Sam
by Daffodil-Frolicker
Summary: Sam dreams about something Dean said, and then becomes flustered over it. Dean notices his little brother's acting a bit off. ****Contains flashbacks from the show so, spoiler alert. Angst, eventually romance of the *Wincest* variety.
1. Chapter 1

*~"Don't you dare think that there is anything, past or present, that I would put in front of you!" Dean stated firmly. "It has never been like that, ever!"~*

Sam woke up bewildered by his dream. _That was a memory,_ he thought. _Dean stopping me from closing the gates of Hell. Why on earth would I be dreaming about that?_ Sam lifted himself out of bed and began getting dressed. He quickly brushed his hair and headed out into the kitchen. _I guess Dean is still sleeping._ Sam started making a pot of coffee and then headed over to the table. He took a seat and began looking through his laptop for any possible cases. _Hmm, I can't concentrate. That dream reminded me of my many failures. I was prepared to die for those trials, just as I had been when I trapped Lucifer. But…that look on his face,_ _ **Dean's**_ _ **face**_ _, was torture. I couldn't go through with it knowing the pain it would cause him. Even afterwards when I was in a coma, and about to let Death take me, Dean showed up and stopped me from sacrificing myself. I don't blame him, it was my choice to fight on…_ _ **for him**_ _. This needs to stop happening, I can't keep worrying about the past. And I_ _ **definitely**_ _need to stop thinking about how my brother's face looked when he said those words. Like he had ripped his heart out and tossed it at me. Like he couldn't go on without me there by his side. Like he…._ _ **loved**_ _me._ Sam groaned and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Not enough sleep?" Dean's voice made Sam jump.

"No, I… uh…was just thinking," Sam stuttered, hastily. "I just made the coffee," he said, in an attempt to change the subject. _Oh gosh, I hope my face isn't red. He surprised me._

"Awesome," Dean replied as he made his way over to the pot. He came back over to the table with two mugs, handing one to his little brother. _Sam seems off this morning,_ Dean thought. _Maybe he's getting tired of looking for another case. He should just take it easy or stress is going to kill him._

Sam suddenly stood up and said, "I'm going to look over some lore in my room. I can't find a case and I'm feeling restless." He quickly grabbed his mug from the table and started heading for the hallway.

"Ha, sure. You know, masturbating doesn't count as research."

"Wha- Dean! That is **not** what I…just…shut up, jerk," Sam scoffed, face turning red. He started walking briskly towards his room.

Just as Sam left his view Dean yelled, "Bitch!" He started laughing to himself, satisfied that he embarrassed his brother. _Sammy turned so red! He gets worked up about_ _ **everything**_ _. I like embarrassing him as much as I like making him laugh. And man, does he have a_ _ **great**_ _laugh. Hearing it always manages to make my day, especially if I was the cause._ Dean's mouth curled up into a huge smile. _And then his eyes always light up when- Oh shit, what am I thinking?_ His smile vanished as quickly as it appeared. _Knock it off, think of something else…DAMMIT! I need to find something to do._ Dean grabbed the laptop from across the table and decided to search for a case. _Anything to keep my mind away from_ _ **those**_ _thoughts._

Sam was sitting on his bed with a book about Chinese deities in his lap. He opened it up to a random page and spaced out. _I'm so messed up. Why do I keep having these feelings? I've been with plenty of women, I like women. In fact, I've_ _ **never**_ _been attracted to a man…other than…him...There is something seriously wrong with me, he's my_ _ **brother**_ _._ He buried his face in his hands and groaned. Then he looked at the page he had opened to. "Tu'er Shen," he began reading aloud, "the Chinese deity who safeguards homo-" His eyes went wide and he slammed the book shut. _Seriously?! A God whose sole purpose is to protect homosexuals, and with_ _ **my**_ _luck I opened to that page._ He felt like he was going into a hysteria. Setting the book aside, Sam decided he was going to go out for some food. Anything to distract him from his own thoughts.

Meanwhile, Dean was having no luck in finding a case. He had already downed his second cup of coffee and was getting tired of the pointless search. _Well, this blows. Now what should I do?_

"Dean, I'm going to grab some food quick," Sam stated as he emerged from the hallway.

"Alright, pick me up the usual," he replied with a dismissive tone as he tossed Sam the car keys.

"Got it." Sam headed towards the bunker's exit as fast as he could without running.

Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam's failure to be subtle. _What is he in a hurry for?_ Dean pondered.

Sam ran for the car as soon as he was outside. _That dream made today awkward…actually no... my own mind is the real problem. That dream was just a memory, but I turned it into something awkward. I let my unhinged thoughts run for far too long when I woke up._ He started up the Impala and drove in the direction of the nearest restaurant, needing to put distance between him and Dean.

Back inside the bunker, Dean was spacing out. _I wonder why Sam was in such a rush. Something really seems off about him today. He has been avoiding me, even before my joke about him masturbating. And what was with him_ _ **stuttering**_ _when I woke up? That is not like Sammy… He said he was thinking, but now I can't help wondering_ _ **what**_ _he was thinking about. Obviously whatever it was, it got him flustered. Why is it any of my business what does and doesn't make him flustered?!_ Groaning, Dean decided to look for music online in order to escape his thoughts. He found a radio-hosted website that was currently playing classic rock. As soon as he opened the website, the speakers started playing the end of Eye of the Tiger. _Damn, I just missed out on an awesome song._

The Dj's voice came on, "Alright folks, we are going to slow things down with Queen's 'Too Much Love Will Kill You.'" As the ballad started, Dean reached to change it but then stopped himself.

 _Sam isn't here, so I don't have to hide my guilty pleasure for ballads. Hell, I might as well enjoy them while he's out._ He turned the volume up and began singing, "I'm just the pieces of the man I used to be…Too many bitter tears are raining down on me…" Dean stood up and started pouring emotion into his singing, holding his cell phone up to his mouth like a microphone.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was on his way home with a burger and fries for Dean, when he started thinking about everything that had transpired earlier in the day. _What is actually going on right now? I have always had slight feelings for my brother but I never thought that they would escalate this much. In fact, I had always thought that these feelings were just a phase. I_ _ **never**_ _expected them to continue into adulthood. Why would I?! But then, I guess he's never really treated me like an adult. He's always trying to protect me like I'm a child…and whenever he tries to be protective of me, I argue and tell him I'm fine…but that's partially because his overprotective attitude is NOT helping me get rid of these feelings. To be honest, I love when he acts that way because it is the only time when he shows how much he really cares about me. But I need to fight these feelings so, instead of letting my big brother protect me, I argue and do things independently against his wishes._ Sam was just pulling up to the bunker and was worried that Dean had noticed his awkward behavior earlier. _Okay, just act natural…I can do that. I've been doing it for years now, I'm fine._

While Sam was out getting the food, Dean had been listening to Queen's 'Too Much Love Will Kill You' on YouTube repeat. After it had played on the radio station, he decided to listen to it again, and again…and again. The song was speaking to him at the moment, but he wasn't sure why. He was belting the song and hadn't realized Sam had walked in. Sam stopped as he entered the kitchen and started laughing silently at what he saw.

Dean looked ridiculous with his cell phone held like a microphone, his forehead sweating, and eyes closed, belting out, "You'd give your life, you'd sell your soul but here it comes again! Too much love will kill you…" And then he dramatically whispered, "In the end." Just as Dean was about to say 'in the end' the second time to finish the song, Sam burst out laughing.

"Queen? Seriously Dean? Haha, is this what you do whenever I pick up food?" Sam's amusement was coming at the price of his brother's embarrassment. Dean scrambled to the laptop and closed it, quickly setting his phone down, and straightening himself up. Inside Sam was thinking, _that was adorable. Why does he do the most dorky things in the cutest way?! Ugh…_

Meanwhile, Dean's mind was frantically thinking, _He is NEVER letting me live this down! Dammit, this sucks. Just play it cool like I always do. I got this._ In a confident voice, Dean replied, "Oh come on, Sammy! Queen is classic. A man can belt out a Queen song with no shame."

"Yeah, sure Dean. Whatever you say." Sam couldn't help smirking at him.

"Anyways, I was just taking a break but it looks like there isn't a case today," Dean stated in an attempt to change the subject. "I say we call it a well deserved day off."

"Okay. Well, I'll use today to look through some more lore then."

"Oh no you won't! Don't you ever get tired of doing nerdy stuff?" Dean was shaking his head. "We should go out to a bar or something. When's the last time you even got laid?" He had a mischievous look in his eyes that made Sam uneasy.

"Uh, I don't know. A month or two ago, maybe," Sam replied completely uncertain.

"Wow. We really do need to go out if you don't even remember." Dean started walking towards the door.

"Dean, it's only 2 o'clock." Sam's voice was disapproving.

"So what?" When Dean saw the look on Sam's face he quickly added, "Fine, fine. We will go out at 8. Sheesh." He rolled his eyes, snatched his bag of food from Sam, and headed towards his room. "I'm gonna eat in my room, I'll see you later. Have fun being a nerd with your books!" Sam scoffed at being called a nerd and started for his own room.

 _Such a killjoy. Why can't he just have fun for once? We don't even have a case today and he still can't take a break from the job. Not to mention that he has been acting weird all morning. He thinks that he can hide when he's upset about something, but I can read it all over his face…_ _ **something**_ _is bothering him._ Dean unwrapped his burger and fries, and began eating. _I don't think that I did anything to upset him, but with that kid you never know what's going on in his head… but if he doesn't want to talk about it, then it's none of my business._

Sam was laying in bed and looking through the different lore books that he had. _Who am I kidding? I can't concentrate enough to study this right now. But it gave me an excuse to get away from Dean. I don't think that he's noticed anything is wrong yet, but I should probably go out to the bar without arguing. Otherwise he will just complain how I never do anything fun. Plus, it wouldn't hurt to go out and possibly pick up a girl… it may help take my mind off of that dream and my brother._ Before he knew it, Sam was slowly slipping away from consciousness. After all, he hadn't slept very well the previous night.

Dean knocked on Sam's door but there was no answer. He decided to open it, revealing Sam sleeping on his bed with books laying all over him. Dean smiled to himself and walked over to the bed. He began moving the books to the desk, being as quiet as possible. Then he grabbed the blanket from the foot of the bed, and laid it over his brother's body. As he headed out of the room he whispered, "Sammy, you really need to take better care of yourself." After turning the lights off he silently closed the door. Dean headed back into his own room and sat on his bed. _Doesn't look like Sam got enough sleep last night. When I asked him this morning he said he was fine… but clearly he was exhausted. What am I going to do with him? He doesn't even know how to take care of himself._ Worrying about his little brother was nothing new for Dean; Sam was his entire life. He had already lost his mom and dad, and now the only thing he had was his brother. And **nothing** was more important to Dean than family.

At 8 o'clock the boys started to head out for the bar. Dean was sitting in the driver's seat and Sam had shotgun. As Baby roared to life, her speakers blasted Bob Seger's 'Night Moves.' Sam quickly turn the volume down so that he could hear himself think. _I should probably have a few shots when we get there so Dean doesn't bother me about not having fun. I just know he's going to try hooking me up with someone._ They rode in silence for 10 minutes before pulling into a bar. As soon as they walked in, Dean made his way to the bar to order drinks. While he was doing that Sam found them a table for two.

"Here," Dean said as he handed Sam a shot glass. "Here's to a well-deserved night off!" Sam smiled at his brother, clinked his glass against Dean's, and downed his shot.

"Ugh," Sam huffed. "Tequila is not my go-to." Dean began laughing at how disgusted his little brother was. "It's not funny… I can drink it, it's just not my preference. I'll go grab us another shot." Sam stood up and quickly went to the bar.

Dean watched his brother standing, waiting for the drinks. _That kid... he's at least trying to have fun. I should scope out the local women while he's up there._ Suddenly a beautiful woman walked into the bar and headed straight for where Sam was standing. She had dark, dirty blonde hair that fell straight to her shoulders and was wearing tight jeans and an emerald blouse. Her body was average build, with smaller breasts and a well-rounded butt. Dean didn't get a great look at her face, but what he did see looked nice. _Speaking of the local attractions…And it's perfect because she's right next to Sam but, knowing him, he probably won't even look at her._ But to Dean's amazement Sam turned to her and started chatting.

"I'm sorry," Sam said as he shuffled to make room for the woman. "I didn't mean to block your view of the drinks." He began self-consciously running fingers through his hair. _I'm so awkwardly tall. Oh well, I need to act confident or Dean will make fun of me. I'm sure he's over there watching us right now._

"No apologies needed," she replied with a silky voice. "I'd rather look at you than at those drinks anyways." Sam looked startled by this sudden, forward behavior.

"Is that so?" he replied. _Alright just act confident and all will go well._ Sam looked her straight in the eyes and gasped. Her face was cute, but not shockingly so. It was those eyes. Her eyes were bright, green with so much depth to them. Sam felt like he could get lost in her eyes, like he could be at peace staring into them. "Your eyes…" he started. "They are so beautiful…I'm sorry, that was…" he trailed off.

"Never apologize for complimenting a lady. We love hearing praise." She gave him a wink, extended her hand and said, "My name is Deborah, by the way."

He took her hand and replied, "Sam. Nice to meet you. Would you care to sit with us?"

"Us?" she asked.

"Oh! Just me and my brother. He's sitting right over…" Sam trailed off as he realized Dean had vanished. "Well, he was over there."

"Well how about I take his place?" Deborah winked and carried her drink to the table.

 _I should call him to make sure everything is fine._ Sam quickly dialed Dean's phone. He heard Dean on the other end, "Hey Sammy, any luck with her?"

"Well, it looks promising but what happened to you?" Sam was annoyed that Dean had ditched him without warning.

"I'm outside right now grabbing something. I'll be back in a minute." Then Dean hung up.

 _Hmmm, I wonder what he's up to._ Sam quickly made his way back to the table where Deborah was sitting. "Sorry about that, I just wanted to make sure my brother was okay."

"That's no problem at all." She scooted her chair in and began rubbing her ankle against Sam's leg. Sam looked at her eyes again and felt entranced by them.

"So, are you from around here?" he asked, unsure what else to say.

"My apartment is just down the road. I walked here. You?"

"I'm just passing through, my brother wanted to go out tonight."

"I need to thank him then, for bringing you out." Deborah gave him a mischievous grin, which made Sam grin back.

Meanwhile, Dean had been at the bar watching them. _Sam didn't notice me sneak up here. I don't plan on interrupting them. I'll let him think I'm outside for a little while longer. It seems like chances are good that he will go home with her. She's decent looking. No…she's cute._ Suddenly he felt jealous of his little brother. _No, tonight was about Sam. I mean, after he leaves it couldn't hurt to find someone for myself. I just need to wait until he leaves with her… but I have a bad feeling about her. I'm going over there to test her with silver._ Dean stood up, pulled a silver fork from his coat pocket, and headed over to the table. He pretended to stumble carefully placing the fork on her wrist. "Sorry, I think I've had one too many." Dean played it off like he was drunk.

"This is Dean, my brother," Sam said.

"Pleasure. I'm Deborah." She picked the fork up and handed it to Dean. "You dropped your fork."

"Thank you, I'm sorry about that." He took the fork and put it in his pocket. _Well she didn't react to the silver so time to do the holy water test._ "I like your shoes."

She smiled looked down at her shoes and said, "Thank you! I actually just bought them." Dean quickly took his canister out and poured some holy water into her drink. Then he casually walked to the bar.

Sam took the hint and raised his glass. "To new acquaintances!" he cheered. She picked her glass up and took a drink. Nothing happened.

"Sam," she started. "Do you want to get out of here?"

 _If I don't take this opportunity then Dean will be pissed at me. Not to mention that it has been a while since…_ Without replying, he stood up, threw tab money on the table and pulled her to the exit.

Dean watched it all happen from his barstool, but he was feeling upset. _She passed all of the tests… so why am I still feeling uncertain about her? Maybe I'm just jealous that Sam already found someone to go home with. The night is still young, I can still find someone for myself…but suddenly I don't feel like it…_


End file.
